It's never over
by Opercule
Summary: OS. [Destiel] "Castiel. Ce prénom, qu'il n'entendrait peut-être plus jamais. Qu'était-il devenu, à présent ? Où était-il ? Etait-il seulement en vie ? Il voulait y croire, de toutes ses forces. Il voulait croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui, qu'il parviendrait à le sauver, que tout n'était pas de sa faute."


Hello ! :) Bon alors c'est mon premier OS sur Destiel et pratiquement en général donc c'est un peu vague et niais mais lisez quand même. Je sais que je ne parle pratiquement pas de Sam mais le but c'était vraiment de parler du chagrin de Dean et de ses émotions qu'il a l'habitude de rejeter. La fin aussi est un peu bizarre, je savais pas trop quoi en faire donc voilà.

* * *

 _« - Tu n'a rien fait de mal, Dean. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... Tu ne pourras jamais tous nous sauver. »_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dean essuya d'un geste furieux une larme salée qui courait le long de sa joue. Il ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer, pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Des bribes de souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent, comme des vagues houleuses venant s'échouer sur les restes de son âme tourmentée. Son frère, le combat, ces éclairs si lumineux, si puissants qu'ils vous auraient brûlé la chair à vif, l'arrachant, la calcinant sans repos, jusqu'à atteindre enfin ce qu'il désirait tant, ce dont il n'avait plus peur depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Une fin, un échappatoire. Une solution insensée. La mort.

Il revit le visage figé de son frère, sa peur qu'il ne pouvait que partager lorsque les Ténèbres s'étaient abattues sur _Baby_.

Le soulagement immense lorsque Cas était arrivé juste à temps et les avait sorti de là, de ce pétrin, comme il l'avait toujours fait pour eux.

Puis, quand il avait cru sa famille hors de danger, cette peur, cette angoisse qui l'avait submergé en apercevant parmi les épaisses volutes de fumée, symbolisant une ancienne forme de magie noire, Rowena, tenant Castiel enchaîné et à demi-mort, tandis que son frère gisait en sang, recouvert de cadavres de démons. Il n'avait été inconscient qu'un instant, mis hors d'état de nuire par la sorcière elle-même, et ce court laps de temps avait suffi à l'empêcher de sauver son frère.

Et Sammy était mort, désormais. Et Cas, envolé, prisonnier de Rowena, incapable de se défendre. Par sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

Une deuxième perle d'eau vint s'écraser brutalement sur son bras. Cette fois, il n'y prêta même pas attention. Il avait trop mal pour ça.

Cas, _Castiel._ Ce prénom, qu'il n'entendrait peut-être plus jamais. Qu'était-il devenu, à présent ? Où était-il ? Etait-il seulement en vie ? Il voulait y croire, de toutes ses forces. Il voulait croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui, qu'il parviendrait à le sauver, que tout n'était pas de sa faute. Ça n'était pas de sa faute.

Mais malgré toute la volonté du monde, Dean savait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un misérable humain. Il n'était même plus invincible, sans la marque. Comment parviendrait-il à vaincre Rowena ?

Il se devait d'y croire. Sans ça, il n'avait rien. Il avait déjà tant perdu. Ses parents, Bobby, Joe, Charlie, et tant de gens encore.

Et maintenant, Sam. Sam. _Sammy._ Son idiot de frère, qu'il avait protégé pendant tant d'années. A qui il avait désespérément tenté d'obtenir une vie normale, un véritable avenir, et non cette existence de chasseur qu'il rejetait plus que tout.

Puis Cas était arrivé dans leurs vies. Et Dean avait enfin vu le jour, la vraie lumière, la puissance de l'amour.

Ils s'étaient aimés, désespérément, aveuglément, sans aucune notion de fin. Et l'ange auparavant sans émotions avait changé, il avait ressenti, comme un véritable humain. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, sans rien espérer recevoir en retour, s'aimant passionnément.

Il revoyait son sourire naïf, sa candeur qui lui était si propre, son vieux trenchcoat délavé après toutes ces années, ces ailes splendides qu'il adorait sentir s'enrouler autour de son corps à lui, Dean. Ses plumes gracieuses qui lui chatouillait le cou lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Il sentait encore son parfum onctueux, sa main qui passait dans ses cheveux d'ébène lorsque Cas était préoccupé.

Ce délicieux sourire qu'il lui adressait lorsque Dean parvenait à le faire rire avec une des nombreuses références à des films douteux dont il ne comprenait guère le sens - _Casa Erotica, sans doute ?_.

Et ces yeux, d'un bleu si profond qu'il pouvait s'y jeter, d'un coup, comme dans de l'eau. La tête la première au fond de ses yeux ! et qu'il y reste, et qu'il s'y noie... Ces yeux, qui, quand il mentait, se formait d'un cercle d'un vert plus sombre qui allait se rétrécissant autour de sa pupille, et, quand il disait vrai, étaient clairs comme une flaque d'eau le soir. Un océan de troubles, de merveilles.

 _« - Oh, Cas. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? »_

La tête entre les mains, Dean pleurait silencieusement. Il n'y arrivait plus, n'y arriverait plus. Plus jamais. Comment espérait-il pouvoir vivre sans les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux ? Ils étaient tous pour lui. Et ils étaient partis, par sa faute.

Mais il refusait de se laisser abattre. Il le devait, pour Sam. _Pour Cas._

Les poings serrés à s'en déchirer la peau, les sourcils froncés en un pli désespéré, il releva la tête. Il devait se montrer courageux. _Il était Dean Winchester._

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main. Sam et son père, souriant autour de l'Impala, en 1991. « - Le bon vieux temps », pensa-t-il amèrement, retenant ses larmes. Il n'avait même pas de photo de Cas.

Dans un éclair de lucidité parmi sa douleur, il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Sam juste avant que les Ténèbres ne s'abattent sur eux, alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer à son sujet, alors que Dean se sentait tellement coupable de la mort de Charlie. Il se rappelle clairement de leur conversation, la dernière qu'ils avaient eu.

 _« - Cette marque, Sammy... Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas accepté de la part de Caïn, Charlie serait toujours en vie._

 _\- Arrête, Dean. Tu sais très bien que tu n'y pouvais rien. Ce n'était pas toi, d'accord ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait._

 _\- Non, tu te trompes. Cette marque, c'est une partie de moi aussi. Au fond, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien._

 _\- Tu n'a rien fait de mal, Dean. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... Tu ne pourras jamais tous nous sauver. »_

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Est-ce qu'il savait comment ça se terminerait ?

Dean commençait à se demander ce qu'il devait vraiment faire. Trouver Cas ? C'était impossible. Si Rowena avait dit vrai avant de s'enfuir, il devait être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Elle avait juré de le détruire.

Et puis il le sentait. Cette impression. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, ce vide. Il avait perdu son âme soeur, il le savait. Lorsque lui et Cas étaient séparés par une quelconque mission où même lorsqu'ils étaient en dangers, ils pouvaient sentir la présence de l'autre, dans ce collier en perle nacrée que lui avait offert Cas. Un puissant talisman venu tout droit du Paradis, un symbole de la grâce d'un ange. Chacun portait autour du cou une moitié du collier, et c'était grâce à ce petit flacon qu'ils savaient si l'autre était encore en vie. Mais là... Le flacon auparavant si étincelant, reflétant un mélange scintillant de lumière bleu et dorée était désormais éteint. Il ne brillait plus, ne reflétait plus que l'immense perte que venait de subir Dean.

La main appuyée sur son front, il repensa à tous ces innocents qui étaient morts par sa faute. Est-ce qu'il méritait encore de vivre, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Son heure était peut-être venue. Si Cas était encore en vie... c'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait voulu pour Dean, lui aussi.

Au fond, il savait très bien qu'il se trompait. Cas n'aurait jamais accepté une chose pareille. Il lui aurait hurlé dessus, lui aurait crié qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Que même si Sam et lui n'étaient plus là pour lui, il devait continuer à se battre, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Car il était Dean Winchester. Il l'aurait attrapé par le col de son éternel blouson de cuir et l'aurait fusillé du regard avant de l'embrasser avec abandon. Il savait qu'il devrait se battre pour le retrouver, pour le sauver, comme il aurait toujours du le faire. Mais son collier lui envoyait un autre signal, il le savait. Cas était mort.

Et sans Cas, sans Sam à ses côtés, que pouvait Dean ? Il était seul, plus seul que jamais. Il n'avait ni but, ni famille qui l'attendait chez lui. Rien d'autre que sa chère Impala et son désespoir grandissant, inextinguible. Il était seul, même dans son propre corps.

Il finissait par croire que tout cela n'avait plus de sens. Il les avait laissé mourir, il se devait de partir à son tour.

Il se décida finalement. Reposant son verre de whisky qu'il n'avait même pas entamé, il attrapa l'objet le plus proche de lui, celui qui symbolisait le plus de choses à ses yeux. Qui l'avait suivi partout depuis de nombreuses années désormais, dont il n'avait plus peur. Une lame d'ange, celle que Cas lui avait donné au cas où lui-même ne pourrait s'en servir. Et il avait eu raison.

Il sourit un instant, pensant ironiquement que Cas lui permettait à présent de s'en aller en douceur, dans le souvenir même de son amour perdu.

Et il s'enfonça la lame dans le ventre. Profondément. TCHAK !

Ça ne faisait même plus mal. Après tout ce temps, toutes ces blessures, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent, c'était la puissance de son chagrin.

La main tremblotante, il reposa l'arme sanglante sur le bord de la table. Les yeux révulsés, il se prépara à souffler son dernier adieu. Quand soudain, il aperçut à travers ses larmes une plume brune de vapeur, brumeuse, s'échouait sur sa jambe. Et alors qu'il souriait doucement, il sût. Il reverrait son ange au Paradis.

Et pendant que la lueur verte de ses yeux s'éteignait, une autre apparut à la place. Une lueur bleue, étincelante, qui regorgeait de clarté et de candeur, alors que Dean se remémorait cette couleur.

 _Il allait revoir Castiel._


End file.
